new_roblox_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
CURSEDACCOUNT1
Hello people im gonna tell u a creepypasta! this time will be the roblox one enjoy! So i was playing some random games like lumber tycoon 2 or twisted murder for like 2-3 hours but finally i was bored of those stuff i just found bao in lumber tycoon 2 i had enough of twisted murder so yeah so i decided to do search some users because i wanted to play their games we all know loleris or taymaster but i don't mean them just random people who made some games but i found something weird because i typed something on user page and it said 'CURSEDACCOUNT1' what the hell was that i though so i just clicked it and the on user it said 'Joining my place is a big mistake' hah he was probably he was some type of troll so i decided to join his game well this game was really creepy it said Why Please Don't with some blood hand stamp so i clicked on the game and i was like what the hell the picture showed graveyard and some models tress blood and some house and the description said 'Why Please don't' so i just clicked play and while i was waiting i grabbed some snacks some snickers bar and some mini sandwiches with cheese and ham anyways it loaded and this is what the sound played like some weird satanic sleeping demon sounds i was scared how the game looked and how it sounded but i went to the house it was black inside and nothing in the house but the game also had some torture machines with some weird guy how can i describe he was kinda red yep but i heard some scary tortured person scream and that's how it became disturbing it showed me a gray backround it was really shocking for me i felt like i was in hell i kept hearing satan sounds and people screaming it also had torture playground u may recognise this pic on the pony it was actually from username 666 i don't understand why would he use that pic so let's get to the creepy point so u could see some forest it looks like weird suicide death forest and then it showed me hanged people dead animals but there was a lake with creepy guy standing near the grave and the Blood Lake the lake had some dead ducks and watery blood also near the guy it had some weird modeled drug so i just grabbed it and i turned into some weird shadow figure it looked like a ghost thing type so i clicked on th creepy guy and he said 'FLESHH!; My character only could say . dot thing or bye so i picked the dot thing and the guy said then GIVE ME YOUR FLESH! i could say only 'What is this Place' He said 'SUICIDE FOREST!' and again i could only say dot thingy Then last thing he said 'U HERE FOR FEAST!' i was really shocked dead people everywhere i couldn't look it was too gory and just sad grave's and dead people hanging dead ducks so i just left the game i just couldn't stand this hell then something weird happened the CURSEDACCOUNT1 send me a message it said Why did u play my game' i was so scared how did he know was he watching me was he stalking me i don't know then i saw his evil side he was watching people who just joined his game or else he will stalk u FOREVER Hoped u liked that creepypasta please follow me on profile u don't have too but ssss!if u enjoyed it thanks! Category:Pastas written by 10 year olds Category:That doesn't even make any sense to make a pasta. Category:Trollpastas